


날이 밝으면 the world is ours

by fadedpapercrane



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Emotionally Constipated Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Fluff, I Guess I Am Too, Implied Relationships, M/M, seokmin being a sunshine, thats a tag yall are mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedpapercrane/pseuds/fadedpapercrane
Summary: The many times Jihoon stays sober and composed as he can be to keep things going his way, and the one time he was drunk enough for things to stay as he'd like to be.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	날이 밝으면 the world is ours

**Author's Note:**

> my first work here because i was in a massive writer block for a long time so the account stays empty but turns out one seokhoon prompt got me back on track

Jihoon never takes pride in his (lack of) drinking game. But that’s alright. People were born with a vast variety of weaknesses, he’s actually pretty glad that his isn’t some kind of annoying allergies, or massive fear over what is seemingly childish matter.

The only disadvantage coming his way, if there’s any, was probably how his option would either be a) left out on all the hanging out, or b) get behind the wheels. Wasn’t really much of a question really, he would very much rather assure his friends’ safety first-handedly he was practically their go-to designated driver as of the moment.

Surely, Jihoon managed to work his stress out in other ways. Working out, locking in his studio for days, eating, pc games, animes, eating, mostly the eating, he loved to eat and no one dared to reprimand him long as he kept his body in shape.

Jihoon is a man of words, and that meant the second he promised himself to never get irresponsibly drunk, he wouldn’t even let the beverage as much as touch his skin while going out and about. But even for such a strong-willed man, the world was no easy place. He might cleverly sneak around the cultural norms of drinking whatever he was offered on post-concert parties, yet there were rare in-between cases when such thing was unavoidable. I mean would you be able to decline the drinks _The Park Chanyeol_ continuously poured himself out of adoration for the—perspectively—tiny man?

That was how the whirlwind to hell started. He didn’t drink for long, but he’s enough of a light-drinker he was already tripping over his words. He needed to get back soon and cleared his head with water or something or he _will_ go out. Fortunately for him, their schedules lined up so well to his slightly-too-early excuse. Still not soon enough, but he’d take the best chance to leave without seemingly being rude. The quick detour toward the toilet before leaving managed some of his composure back so now he knew he was definitely doing (and saying) dumb stuff, not like he would be able to stop doing said stuff, but at least he could cringe by himself on the farthest corner of his head.

The moment he was sober enough on the quite long ride home, the first thing he did is to check all of his social media accounts—a habit every light-drinker shared. When he (relievedly) made sure everything is intact, he moved to his messages. He remembered talking to a few of his teammates before he was totally out of it, and for sure he made like a hundred typos in his 5 sentenced message to Mingyu. But that’s alright. He got his point across still and his roommate is soft at heart that he wouldn’t embarrass him further the moment he even looked slightly uncomfortable.

He was nearly done scrolling, now content for not screwing the night further than massive headache and upcoming heavy hangover, when he checked Seokmin’s messages. He didn’t really remember talking to the guy, but the last message in the conversation was from latter, and it seemed like he was only checking on him worriedly (he _damn_ sure was, and its coming from years of living and spending all of the times together).

 _“Typical Seokmin,”_ Jihoon thought, as if the concern didn’t get his blood stirring just the tiniest bit.

That was when Jihoon realized exactly just what kind of night he’s into. To say he screwed up was _definitely_ an understatement, it sent him to an even bigger shock than the one he managed to get while being literally stranded on Yoseo-do. There, with the scarce in-between light of the street lamps, and in the very much dimmed shine of his screen read

> _I love you, Seokmin_

> _Quickly get home, hyung. Ill left out some food for you😊_

Strangely, it felt so distant for the stupid _stupid_ man, for reason unbeknownst but he could roughly guess which. His heart kept its pulse, and his hand was as steady as a tipsy man’s could be, as if his whole life wasn’t in the line at this one moment. It was probably the most effective sobering up he ever went through, although he felt himself kept in this floaty swirling world. By the time he—barely—picked up on the panic, the car was coming to a stop in front of the really familiar building, and his manager previously driving him was now ushering him out of the car, to which he mindlessly followed.

Jihoon was left to go up alone, which made the matter a hundred thousand times worse now that his brain had the space to _think_. Never did he ever feel so reluctant to get home and so anxious to meet someone he trusted his whole life with.

 _“Fuck.”_ What could he even say to cover that up? What excuse is there to make up for such words being randomly thrown around by a Lee Jihoon? Should he act like it was totally normal and planned? Like it was just the usual brotherly appreciation they shared that needed extra liquid adrenaline for him to say? Would he be worried? Would it get strange and weird and—

And there he is. Waited by the stray currently vacant bed in the living room, probably after tiring himself by pacing around the room a few (hundred) times. Jihoon was too deep in a daze to take a deep look into the circumstances, but the younger man didn’t looked anything else but relieved when they locked eyes with underlying worries. Took care of Jihoon like you could find him always doing. Whereas the seemingly drunk man was not actually as drunk as others might perceived, but way more overwhelmed and tired and _for the love of God his head hurts can he please lay down._

But maybe, this is also alright. As the man of his deepest desire walked around trying to find that one last strip of painkiller they have left in this dorm, while simultaneously heated up some leftover soup from their dinner to sober Jihoon up, the man in the headlights were awestruck with familiar emotion stirring up inside his veins. Being embarrassed over loving _this_ man? Jihoon would never. With all his striking features and blinding smiles and deep brown eyes with heart made out of pure gold? Definitely not.

This is definitely alright. Because this is Seokmin. The Seokmin that wouldn’t bring up anything embarrassing after a night out, the Seokmin that’s way too nice to let others’ feelings get in the way of his own appreciation towards them, the Seokmin that’d stay up to wait and eventually take care of someone in the way he’s doing at this very moment, the Seokmin that would gladly skip around a matter they should talk about until the other party is comfortable enough to do so. This is the Seokmin that he loved, and that’s alright.

If he’s going to actually man up and seriously talked the younger boy into his mainly reserved emotions, then that’s his choice to make.

**Author's Note:**

> i Love vague relationship. thank you for making it this far! this newbie writer would appreciate any form of feedback to make her works less sucks:( this is also unbeta-ed so please let me know of some improvements to make! have a good day everyone and please scream about seokhoon with me


End file.
